


You're Late

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [22]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig groans as he wraps a leg around Crawford's waist, exposing his neck to Crawford's mouth, fingers tugging on his hair. "You're late, Crawford."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Late

He is barely inside when he is pulled through the door, lips on his as fingers rake through his hair, pull at the suit jacket. Crawford groans in surprise as he is pressed against the front door, teeth nipping at his lip, his tongue. He didn't see this coming. Then again, he didn't think to check, either.

"You're late," Schuldig says in between kisses, parting Crawford's legs with his knee. Crawford drops the suitcase he is holding and instead switches places with his redhead.

Yes, his sexy, obnoxious redhead. Schuldig hisses and nips his ear.

"I can hear what you're thinking, you know," he mutters as Crawford makes short work of the jeans he is wearing.

"What am I thinking then?" Crawford bites back a moan as Schuldig grinds his hip into his.

"You want to fuck me through the door." He smirks as Crawford pulls down his jeans, grateful Schuldig usually doesn't wear underwear.

 _Fuck me_ , Schuldig suggests, all the while his mouth is once again preoccupied.  _Fuck me until the door falls off. Then fuck me on the floor._

Schuldig thinks he has waited long enough—two weeks, in fact—for Crawford to return home from his business trip with Takatori. He groans as he wraps a leg around Crawford's waist, exposing his neck to Crawford's mouth, fingers tugging on his hair.

"Don't leave for that long ever again."


End file.
